Arthur's Baby Problem
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Arthur is jealous of his younger sisters and their relationship. But with Jane entering her 40's, is a new baby even possible? Follow the Reads as they attempt to welcome new life into the world, and hopefully a little brother for Arthur. Notes: Prequel to "Naomi's World" but you can read either one first.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's Baby Problems**

A/N: This is a prequel for "Naomi's World". You can read either piece first; it doesn't matter. Important notes:

*This piece has nothing to do with Sophomore Sorrows or any other piece besides "Naomi's World"

*This piece is rated K+. No naughty bits here (I could probably rate it K actually)

*Enjoy the piece:)

_Chapter One_

|Baby Brother Blues|

Arthur looked up from his reading to see DW and Kate moving into the living room to watch television together. Kate was pretty mature for her young age of four, so she often sat in with DW while she watched her shows. DW was seven this year, her favorite shows revealing the change. Out was Mary Moo Cow and related specials; in was Pretty Little Ponies and Princess Tales. Kate followed suit, and Arthur sighed with contempt.

Arthur was the Read's only boy, and though he was close with Kate, he didn't have the sisterly bond she and DW seemed to share. While their arguments were the fiercest, they made up much faster than Arthur could dream of, and he was getting jealous. He never really wanted DW or Kate, but now that they were here, he wanted what they had. He wanted a little brother.

The idea was preposterous at first. Arthur's parents were growing older, and thanks to their aging parents and growing careers, their schedules were booked. Lately, Grandma Thora needed more help than usual, for example, and Arthur knew a new baby would really throw a wrench in things. Money was probably tight too, and the house was already pretty crowded with five people living in it. Babies would just make more problems, too many problems. Yet Arthur found himself still wanting another baby, a baby brother in particular.

A few days later, Jane noticed her son was looking more down than usual. He sighed when he received his plate of pancakes, the opposite of his normal reaction. She was concerned, so when everyone else had left the table, she gently touched his hand. Arthur looked up, his face twitching as he realized he was alone with his mom.

"Hey, honey, what's the matter? You've barely touched your pancakes, and these are your favorite! Or I thought they were. Please tell your old mom that cinnamon-pecan is still your favorite blend," Jane pleaded with a light smile. Arthur nodded. "Well then, what's wrong? Are you getting sick? Having trouble at school?"

"I'm fine," Arthur said blandly. Jane nodded sarcastically, "Yes, you're always perfectly fine when you turn down your favorite pancakes and take too long to eat. Arthur, I've been your mother for thirteen good years now. I know when something's wrong, and I know the best ways to get that information out of you. Now, do I have to use these secret weapons or are you going to be honest with me?" Jane asked with a smile.

As she asked, Arthur looked up to see DW leading Kate into the yard. They moved to the swings, and the two began taking turns pushing each other. Arthur sighed heavily as Jane turned to see what he was looking at. She nodded, taking her dishes to the sink.

"Your father and I have been talking along those lines. Even though we're so busy with work and our parents, we still miss having a baby around. Kate will start school next year, and well, I'm going to be pretty lonely when I'm home," Jane laughed, turning around and sitting next to Arthur. "I can't guarantee a brother, but I think we are going to try for a new baby, for our sake. Just please, whatever you do, don't tell your sisters. Kate's been driving me nuts about not being the baby anymore, and DW wants a sister who can't already read her school books," Jane winked.

"Thanks, Mom," Arthur smiled, beginning to eat. Despite the pancakes being cold, they were still delicious to him, and his energy quickly returned. He gathered his coat and grabbed his basketball, then he walked to Buster's condo. Buster was happy to see him, and they made the short walk to the complex's basketball court while talking about the latest issue of _Bionic Bunny_.

"I heard a rumor they were going to start a new series like they did with Dark Bunny, but you know how those online forums are. Half the people on there are just looking for attention," Buster laughed, throwing the ball towards the net. It bounced off the backboard and ran into the fence. "Aww, I'm just not good at this. Hey, I heard the park is having some kind of festival today. I wonder if they have good food."

"It's a quilting festival, Buster. I doubt they'll have any food," Arthur groaned. His father would be there with Grandma Thora and her friends. The man would be miserable, and Arthur didn't really want to see him like that. "Do you have any new video games?"

"Nah, Mom cut my allowance when I wouldn't take out the trash on time. I'm saving up for that new one coming out next week, the one with all the super heroes, but I think I'll have to wait for a used copy. Rattles might have it though," Buster shrugged, grabbing the basketball and heading towards one of the benches. "Nah, I couldn't get a bootleg copy of the game, not even that one."

"I thought Rattles got in trouble for that," Arthur murmured. Buster shrugged again, "I don't really know Rattles that well, not since he got sent to that alternative school. I just heard someone else talk about his video game and movie business. Most of his games don't even work," Buster laughed, sighing heavily. "Why does today feel so weird? It's like we don't have anything to talk about for some reason."

"I don't know," Arthur replied, looking over the complex. Most of the leaves were blown off the trees the week before, so the place looked barren and almost creepy. "My mom and I had a talk this morning. Her and Dad are thinking about having another baby, but we can't tell the girls."

"Whoa, another baby? Arthur, you'd have to move if they had another baby, not unless you're going to give up having your own room," Buster gasped with wide eyes. "You'll never get any sleep, and if it's a girl…"

"I know, I know," Arthur nodded, "but I think it's worth it if I have a baby brother. You've seen DW and Kate—"

"Yeah, I've seen them fight like cats and dogs in an alligator pit," Buster scoffed. "Arthur, I guess it's cool that you'd have one of the biggest families in Elwood City, but think of the pressure, the responsibility. You'd have to help out even more around the house, and your parents? Aww, I bet they wouldn't be fun anymore."

"They're already not that fun anymore," Arthur noted, remembering all the nights where one or both of his parents fell asleep on the couch while the kids waited for them to finish their television show. "But maybe a new baby could make them more fun, give them new life or something. I don't know, Buster, but I do want a baby brother. What I have with you is pretty cool, but we're friends. Even if we wanted to be family, it would never happen."

"My mom calls you the son she never had, but yeah, it's not the same," Buster laughed. Arthur nodded, "You get it now. I want what DW and Kate have. Yeah, they fight pretty badly, but they're always close in the end, even if it doesn't last that long. A new baby might help them be happier as well."

Buster smiled, "I can't make you feel bad about your dream, Arthur. I hope your parents do decide to have a new baby, and for your sake, I hope it's a boy. Now, can we at least walk to the Powers' ice cream shop? I hear Mrs. Powers made toffee for the new flavor in response to The Sugar Bowl's new toffee-coffee supreme," Buster moaned. "November is such an amazing month."

Arthur agreed, depositing his ball at Buster's house before following him towards the ice cream shop, laughing at Buster's latest jokes the entire way.

|Date Night?|

That night at dinner, David fixed the family a mash up of Jane's favorite dish, complete with a berry-centric fruit salad, baked chicken with her favorite spices, and strawberry lemonade with a hint of fresh lime zest. The kids weren't necessarily happy with the dinner choices, but Jane was head-over-heels, laughing at any little thing David said.

"Mom, are you sick?" DW asked darkly. Jane laughed, "No, DW, I've never felt better! I had a rough day doing some emergency paperwork for Millicent Crosswire, so I'm just happy to be here. And this meal! Oh, David, I haven't had anything this delectable in months! What made you do all this?"

"What does delegatable mean?" Kate asked. Arthur smiled, "She said 'delectable.' She means the food tastes really good," Arthur laughed. Kate nodded, but DW wasn't satisfied with Arthur's definition, "Is that all it really means, _Arthur_?" she asked coldly. Arthur nodded. "Well I doubt that. Mom, what does 'delectable' mean?"

"Arthur had it right, dear. David, did you hear me?" Jane asked. He nodded, "I got your text earlier that you were having a bad day, and then Mrs. Barnes gave me these fresh strawberries from Chile and Mr. Powers told me about these organic chicken breasts at the grocery store, so it all came together," he explained. Jane moaned with delight, "Oh, you know me so well, David! Kids, what are you doing tonight?"

"Pretty Little Ponies is—"

"There's a princess movie marathon at the Cinema Club. I'll take the girls if you give me the money for each of them," Arthur said quickly. At first, DW scowled at him for interrupting her, but when he mentioned the marathon, she smiled brightly. Kate bounced in her chair, "Wow, can we go, Mom? Can we?"

"That sounds so nice of you, Arthur. David, is that alright with you?" Jane asked with a bright smile. David grinned, "How could I say no to such an offer? I'm glad you're taking an interest in your sisters' interests, Arthur," David said, handing him a twenty from his wallet. "In fact, you should call Emily, Mei-Lin, and Binky. Make it an entire outing. Just give me back that change," he winked. Arthur nodded, excusing himself from the table while his sisters began a song session of the best princess movie tunes.

Once on the phone with Binky, Arthur's inner voice told him what he'd just thrown himself into. His stomach tightened into a knot as he realized he'd be in a theatre for three hours with DW and Kate. And as Binky got back from his mom, Arthur discovered he'd be with Mei-Lin too. Next he'd have to call Emily's parents to get their word of approval. One boy, four little girls, and a night he'd be sure to try to forget as best he could.

|Gossip and Baby News|

"I heard you had an interesting night," Buster laughed as they boarded the bus. Binky, who was at a ballet recital the night of Arthur's movie marathon, made sure everyone knew what Arthur was up to. Snickers filled the bus as Buster and Arthur took their seats behind Brain and Alex. Alex had a slight smile on his face, but Brain's eyes remained lodged in a science textbook.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Arthur muttered, "but I did it for a reason. Mom and Dad seemed happy at home, and they were in such a good mood…"

"Holy Bionic Bunny, you were setting them up!" Buster gasped. "I can't believe you did that! Do you know what this means?" Buster asked. Arthur nodded as Brain turned around, "I could explain the situation to you, but I am doubtful your parents would appreciate me telling you where babies come from in such an informal way."

"We already know, Brain. Remember that new kid, Landon, from sixth grade? He told everybody before trying to show us some of his dad's special tapes. That's how he got suspended," Buster nodded. Brain scoffed, "What he told us was barbaric and highly untrue. Real reproduction—"

"Hey, hey, we get it," Arthur grimaced. "I…I know that's how it works, and well, if it works out—"

"You want more younger siblings?" Brain asked. Arthur nodded. "You have two younger sisters. The statistics of your parents having another daughter is rather high, actually. Science has proven—"

"Hey, Brain, do you mind giving us Friday's homework's science lesson instead?" Francine called, causing her friends to laugh. "Seriously, we don't get it," she added in a low whisper. Brain sighed, "I asked the principal if I could start a tutoring group, but he didn't think I was qualified enough for the job. I believe he was sadly mistaken. Alex, do you mind if we switch seats?"

Alex switched seats as Arthur stared out the window. Buster patted his shoulder, "Hey, cheer up, Arthur. Ooh, tomorrow is Taco Tuesday, and I think we're having spaghetti on Wednesday. It's going to be a great week!" he smiled brightly as the school reached Grebe Middle School.

Once inside, the boys moved into their homeroom class. Sue Ellen was roaming the desks, trying to get signatures for a petition project. The boys signed without listening to her spiel; they knew she'd give them the real reason again at lunch or some other time.

"Settle down, class, settle down," their homeroom teacher called as the first bell rang. The halls began to empty and seats began to fill as the teacher turned on the homeroom's television system. The principal appeared onscreen fiddling with his paperwork. "There's an important announcement coming that all of you need to hear. Armstrong, you'll get your moment. Sit down," the teacher sighed, returning to her desk as the second bell rang. Sue Ellen sat down as the last student darted into the room. A moment later, the announcements began.

"GGoood Morning, Grebe Middle!" the principal exclaimed excitedly. The only thing the students could think to do was groan gently. "Welcome to another wonderful week at a wonderful school. Fall is upon us, as is our annual coat drive. Please bring any gently worn coats, jackets, sweaters, et cetera to Mrs. Martin on Seventh Grade Avenue. Any other winter gear will help as well. Also, it's almost time for our annual homeroom competition food drive for the hungry. Start telling your parents to stock up on those canned goods! The winning homeroom will receive a special pizza lunch and ice cream party sponsored by our local businesses!

"Now, to the really important reason I've decided to call this announcement. As you all know, my wife and I were expecting our second child. Last night, Samantha Loraine was born at one a.m. weighing seven pounds, ten ounces. Pictures can be seen on the school's website, and thank you all in advance for your congratulations. Now, here's our eighth grade student president, Muffy Crosswire, for the pledge of allegiance. Muffy?"

"Ugh, a baby girl! See, Arthur, you're taking some wild chances," Buster whispered as the class stood and faced the American flag. Arthur shrugged as the words began. It was a chance he was willing to take if it meant a brother he could bond with, no matter what his friends thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

|Danger and Ice|

A few weeks later, Elwood City was covered with snow, and the kids were stuck home as a late-night ice storm made the streets impassable. Kate and DW were in separate rooms after a fight over who could watch their DVD first, leaving Arthur to eat his cereal in the dining room in peace. As he did, he heard his mother coming out of the bathroom, and she looked like she wasn't feeling very well.

"I'm glad you kids are home today, Arthur. It's been so long since you had a good snow day. Well, sort of," she smiled, looking out the window to the dangerous ice. They were lucky to still have power, Arthur thought, as Jane eased herself into a chair. "I'll be honest, Arthur, I was supposed to go out today, a doctor's appointment. They called ten minutes after the school system to say they cancelled my appointment."

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. Jane nodded with a light smile, "I'm aware of what we have told you about babies and reproduction, but there are some things you wouldn't remember from when I was pregnant with Kate. Arthur, I think I'm experiencing morning sickness from pregnancy. I might be having a baby."

"That's great, but…why 'might'?" Arthur asked. Jane sighed, "Well, I'm getting older. I'm over forty now, not by much," she chuckled nervously. "I want you to know that I do want this last chance to have a baby, but it might not work out. Babies are very strong. I remember clearly when you got your first fever, and you felt so hot. Two days later, you were back to normal and strong as ever. But at this stage, it's a much different situation. Sometimes, women lose their babies for no reason at all. I'm telling you what's going on because you're old enough, but you need to keep this in mind, okay? And if anything does happen, I want you to be very supportive. It's a hard time when something like that happens, but…we'll get through it together," she groaned, standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

Arthur thought about what his mother told him. So she was pregnant, but she might lose the baby? He never knew babies were so fragile, and he wondered if his mother was actually hurting herself to have another child. Had he put her life in danger?

The house was quiet, meaning Arthur could hear his poor mother in the restroom. He felt his stomach tighten as he thought of his mother being so sick from having a baby. He almost regretted his decision as he took most of his cereal to the sink and dumped it down the garbage disposal. Before he could flip the switch, a branch snapped and the house plunged into darkness.

"Great," he muttered, using the water to push the cereal down the drain as the Great Flashlight Hunt began.

|Seeking Answers|

That night at dinner, the Read's were still without power. David made dinner using their gas oven, making a classic meat and vegetable medley. He and the kids ate in the living room, but Jane was left in the master bedroom. The girls were curious, but David and Arthur remained quiet. Jane's secrets were her own, and when they asked where their beloved mother was, they both stuck with the "Mommy just needs a good rest every now and then."

The girls believed it, and the next day, they didn't ask questions as David prepared breakfast and backpacks for school. Arthur was worried, but he decided to stay quiet too. He didn't want the girls to know something might be wrong with their mother, even though he wished he could tell someone.

Luckily, as Arthur and Buster climbed onto the bus, Brain noticed Arthur's long face. He turned around, but Arthur kept his head down. Binky rode their bus, and if he said anything to Mei-Lin, she'd say something to Kate, and the entire situation could snowball.

"Hey, Arthur, my mom got us tickets to an art exhibit in Metropolis. If the roads are good, she might take us this weekend," Buster smiled. Arthur nodded, and Buster noticed something was wrong. "Hey, what's up, Arthur? I haven't seen you look that bad in forever. Is Pal sick or something?"

"He won't eat his breakfast still, but he's fine. I don't want to talk about it here, okay?" Arthur whispered. Brain turned around again, "Who do you think will eavesdrop on us here? Francine is busy gossiping about the latest shows, and no one else really wants to hear…except us, of course," Brain blushed.

"Wait, I know what this is…I think," Buster smiled. Arthur sighed, "You could try but I know you don't know. My mom thinks she's pregnant, but she hasn't been to the doctor yet. She was too sick for dinner last night and breakfast this morning. She told me things don't always go well for older women. I'm really worried about her."

"Reproduction is a very fragile thing, Arthur, but your mother is likely being careful before her first appointment. She's a responsible woman, and I'm sure everything will work out for the best. If you'd like, I can refer her to my mother's doctor," Brain smiled. Arthur shook his head; he didn't really feel comfortable telling his mother which doctor she should go to. "Well, if you ever have questions, I can provide accurate, scientific answers."

"We know," Buster nodded, gasping as Binky suddenly appeared behind them. "Ah, what do you want?!"

"I heard what you said. Arthur, is your mom okay?" Binky whispered. Arthur nodded firmly, "Yes, and I don't want you to tell Mei-Lin. Mom doesn't want to tell the girls anything until things are more concrete. Okay?" Arthur asked. Binky nodded, "Scout's honor, Arthur. Listen, I know how things like this work. Do you know why my mom and dad decided to adopt Mei-Lin from China? She was too old to have another baby."

"Your mom is older than Arthur's mom," Brain noted. Binky nodded, "Yes, but now they're the same age…relatively speaking. Your mom is the same age my mom was when she was trying to have another baby. It's not easy, and she might not be able to."

"She told me that, Binky," Arthur murmured. Buster sighed as the bus came to a stop at Grebe Middle School, "I don't think you're helping him, Binky. Just keep it quiet, okay? You know how little sisters are about this sort of thing."

"Yeah, but you don't," Binky laughed, pushing Buster down into his seat so he could get ahead of them. Buster sighed as Brain gave him a light smile, "He'll keep his word even if he likes showing you typical teenage violence."

"Whatever, Brain," Buster groaned, getting in line ahead of Maria. Arthur waited, making him the last off the bus. His mind was still at home on his mother, and he hoped that what Binky said wouldn't apply to his mother. He wanted her to safely have another baby, that way he wouldn't have to feel horrible for the rest of his life.

|The Big Announcement|

A few days later, Arthur was shoveling the driveway while the girls built snowmen near the sandbox. Pal kept chasing Arthur's shovel as it scraped against the icy concrete, but Arthur didn't mind. He was waiting for his parents to come home from his mother's appointment, and he hoped for good news.

But the girls swarmed them, keeping them tied up for so long that Arthur had to go to bed. He could barely sleep he was so worried, and the intensity only increased when Kate woke up before him with a sore stomach. His parents were stuck with the girls, leaving Arthur without information for the last day of school before Thanksgiving.

He expected to have to endure all day, but as lunch began, he noticed his father moving through the teacher's line. He approached his table, silencing Buster mid-joke as he sat down, his visitor tag dangling from his shirt. This wasn't typical, but it was the cafeteria's Thanksgiving service, and everyone returned to their normal conversation as David began to eat alongside his son. He kept the conversation cordial until lunch was over, and then he led Arthur to a small office so they could talk.

"Your mother noticed you looked troubled, so I decided to call the school to see about lunch. I'm glad I came, son. Your face looked pretty long when I first got here, but now you're looking a little better. Now, for the news you've been waiting on. Your mother is pregnant, but it's very early on. We won't know anything for what will feel like a very long time, but, I want you to be strong. You might have to do more around the house if your mother stays ill, but I think you're old enough to start taking on more responsibility," David winked, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Dad. I really was worried about her," Arthur said, sighing with relief. David nodded, standing up, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, son. I'll see you at home tonight. And remember, not a word to your sisters. When your mother is further along, we're going to tell everyone we know with a big party. You're a big boy now so you should be able to keep a secret that long," David winked, opening the door and letting Arthur lead the way.

Arthur returned to class relieved, and he couldn't wait for the future when his little brother would be here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

|The REAL Big Announcement|

Three months later, Jane's morning sickness had transformed the Read's daily routine, but the girls were still clueless. Arthur wondered how they didn't know as their mother entered the living room, her belly slightly larger under a tight shirt. He tried to keep his eyes away as he began to eat his cereal, but the girls didn't notice as they skipped into the entryway to get their coats.

"Arthur, the party is Saturday night. We're inviting everyone, sort of a family reunion. We'll be at Grandpa Dave's farm again for the first time since the new owners bought it," Jane smiled. Arthur looked up and nodded. "They're old friends of ours from high school, so it should be a nice outing. Are you ready for it?"

"Very," Arthur nodded, careful to stay quiet as the girls returned to retrieve their lunches. A moment later, they were alone again. "Dad told me you two weren't going to learn the gender until later. Why is that?"

"Well, we want to be surprised, but not too surprised. I've decided I do want an ultrasound, but it won't be for another few weeks. We'd wait until after, but I think it's been long enough and your father agrees," Jane sighed. "You know, I hate being this sick again, but I feel so excited. Oh, one more thing while you're here, we're moving! Well, we want to. Your father and I are going to try to get a larger house in the area so you kids won't be so crowded, but it might take a while, so expect no miracles."

"I won't, Mom," Arthur said, finishing off his cereal and gathering his things. Jane kissed his forehead, watching him begin his walk to school with a light smile. She then ducked into the bathroom for another round of morning sickness.

Arthur spent his day at school excited for the upcoming announcement. He hadn't been to Grandpa Dave's farm in years since he was put into a retirement home because of his Alzheimer's, but the property still had a lot of worth to him, and he was happy the new owners were going to let the Read clan onto their land for a family get together.

The only thing bothering Arthur would be the girls' reactions. He knew Kate might be happy because she didn't like being "the baby" anymore, but DW would probably be angry. Why were they having another baby? And most of all, why isn't Arthur reacting like the rest of us? Arthur had never been in a situation where he knew something his sisters didn't, yet now he knew a good handful of secrets. He knew their parents were having a baby, he knew they were planning to move as soon as possible, and he knew…he knew his parents were happy.

As the family packed for the event, Arthur kept that last piece of information in his mind. No matter what, his parents were happy, even if DW threw a tantrum and became a human nightmare. Their parents' happiness came first.

"Arthur, what should I pack? Are we going to be doing farm work like before?" DW asked, barging into Arthur's room. Arthur shook his head, "Just pack regular clothes. And knock first. What if I was changing?"

"Whatever! MOM! What do I wear?!" DW screamed, running down the stairs. Arthur sighed heavily. DW was always doing this sort of thing, but now he found it more tedious than usual. With a new baby in the house, DW would need to be quiet so the baby could nap, and if they couldn't get a new home, she'd have to become even more familiar with boundaries to keep from seeing things she shouldn't. The whole family would have to change, but could they do it?

"DW, stop being so loud!" David scolded, following a pouting DW up the stairs. "You need to learn to be more respectful to the other people in this house. Pack your normal, everyday clothes. If you would wear it to school, take it. And you only need a few outfits, not all of this. Arthur, when you get a chance, will you help your sister?"

"But I need help now, not when Arthur's ready!" DW protested. David stood firm, crossing his arms, "Then you'll have to find your own help. You need to learn to be more independent, and now seems like the perfect time. You'll pack on your own, _quietly,_ and if you barge into your brother's room again, we're leaving you with a sitter!" David hissed.

"That's not fair!" DW cried, slamming her door. Not a moment later, David was in the kitchen, phone in-hand as Jane emerged from the bathroom, "No, David, she'll calm down soon. Let me—"

"You need to take it easy and try to eat something. If she can't calm down, I'm going to make sure someone can take her off our hands. I won't have a bad family trip, not when you're in this condition," David whispered. Jane nodded, slinking into the kitchen as Arthur returned to his own tasks. He was beginning to feel very nervous, and the feeling didn't go away as the family piled into the station wagon.

'Wow, we'll need a new car when the baby comes,' Arthur thought as they began the long drive to Grandpa Dave's farm. Luckily his father started a nice road game to keep him distracted, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by family members and high school friends of his mother.

After a day of sitting around talking, the big event arrived. Everyone gathered at picnic tables in the backyard for a large dinner, and Arthur's family was at the central table. When everyone was sitting around waiting for their stomachs to make room for dessert, David stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he called in a booming voice, tapping his glass gently. Slowly, the murmur of the group died down. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming. This is the best reunion we've seen in years, but…we asked you all here for a reason," David smiled, gesturing to his wife and helping her stand. "We would like to announce that—"

"We're having another baby!" they cried together. Cheers erupted and everyone began to clap, so Arthur did too. So many people swarmed his mother that he lost sight of Kate and DW, but he didn't want to see them if they were upset. He was happy for his parents, and he couldn't wait for their new life with a new baby to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

|Kate's Reaction|

After the announcement, people gradually left the get together. Many people still lived nearby, so they drove off into the coming night, but the Read family stayed behind. All three kids were led to the barn by Marcus, Jane's high school friend who bought the home with his wife. They'd turned the rustic barn into an art studio of sorts, but the hay loft was still dusty like Arthur remembered. Kate sneezed a few times at first, but all three children were soon settled, and DW was quickly sound asleep.

Kate had a harder time going to sleep, so she moved to Arthur. He put on his glasses again and looked Kate over. "What's the matter?" he asked, sensing there was something wrong. Kate shook her head, "I'm fine, just surprised. You didn't seem that surprised though. Did they already tell you?"

Arthur hesitated before nodding softly; he couldn't lie to his little sister, "I've known for a while, but they wanted to wait to tell people, just in case."

"What does that mean? Mom isn't too sick, is she? I know she spends a lot of time in the bathroom now," Kate noted. Arthur nodded, "She does, but she's a normal amount of sick. I don't remember much from when she was having you, but she told me it's happened before. She meant other things. Babies are really fragile before they're born. She didn't want to tell everyone then…not be having a baby anymore."

"I don't understand how it works," Kate sighed, laying back on Arthur's sleeping bag, "but I hope Mom does have the baby. I don't want to be the baby anymore."

Arthur nodded and started to say something else, but he could feel Kate's breathing change. She was fast asleep, her ears closed to the world. Arthur smiled, taking off his glasses and closing his eyes. He hoped he could fall asleep that quickly, but it took him a little longer. Yet with Kate beside him, he didn't care that he wasn't asleep. He liked having a loving sibling near him, and he couldn't wait to add another one.

|DW's Reaction|

The next morning, the Read kids climbed out of the barn and joined Marcus and his wife, Amber, in the kitchen with their father. They were using some of the farm's fresh produce to make a nice pancake breakfast, the three of them talking happily as they worked. Kate smiled, immediately joining her father, who wrapped an apron around her and showed her what to do. Arthur remained at the table with DW, who appeared to be sulking.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked. DW clinched her teeth, "I don't want to talk about it!" she hissed, storming away from the table and moving to the back porch, slamming the screen door behind her. David chuckled nervously, "Yeah, someone wasn't as happy about our little announcement. She'll adjust."

"We've thought of having a big bunch like you and Jane, but we worried about sibling rivalries. She was pretty upset when little Kate was born too, wasn't she?" Amber asked. David shook his head, "She was pretty happy for the first few weeks. Then she saw how much work a baby was, and then she pulled away," David laughed. "Arthur has always been pretty good though. He already knew from DW that babies were fun and hard work all at the same time. I think he and Kate get along great."

"There's always that one, Amber. Like David said, she'll adjust just fine once he gets here. Well, you don't want to put a gender on them yet," Marcus laughed. David nodded, "We want to be surprised. Technology has changed a lot since these three came along, but we still like that old school charm of not knowing until the baby arrives. Thora agrees with our choice. We told her a few days ago so she wouldn't have to make the trip."

"I bet she's happy," Amber gasped, winking to David. He laughed, stirring his pancake mixture dutifully as Arthur slipped outside. DW was sitting on the steps, staring out at the neighbor's cow field with a scowl on her face.

"Leave me alone, Arthur!" she hissed. Arthur ignored her, sitting down on the other side of the steps, "I just want to know what you're feeling. Are you angry?" he asked. She nodded firmly, "Yes! No one ever tells me anything. Why did all these people have to hear it at the same time as us? It's our baby sister or brother," DW pouted.

"Mom wanted it to be special, but I see what you mean," Arthur nodded, watching as a cattle truck drove by, the driver waving to the two kids. Only Arthur waved back. "Listen, they're sorry, believe me. But it's over now, and you're probably upsetting Mom by being so angry all the time. Things change sometimes, but—"

"I'm not angry about the changes, Arthur! I feel like they don't see me. They don't really see you either. They tell Kate what a lovely girl she is, and they talk to their clients on the phone, and they go to Grandma's house without us almost every weekend. What about us? And how are they going to bring another baby into this? They're ignoring us as it is!" she cried.

"They don't mean to, DW. I think you need to…write them a letter," he suggested. "Tell them you feel ignored, and I'm sure they'll try to do something about it. They have to go to work though, and Grandma Thora has been needing their help lately. You just have to accept those things as a part of life. But in their spare time, they should make you feel wanted," Arthur smiled, trying to make DW feel better. He knew DW got plenty of their free time, but he knew she often had to share it with Kate because they were girls. He thought she didn't mind, but DW was a strange kid. Even when things looked fine one day, she could easily be hiding resentment, just like now.

"Okay, but I don't have my art supplies here," DW sniffled. Arthur patted her shoulder gently as David called everyone to breakfast, "Just write it when you get home. I'll even check it for you, if you'd like. Just knock before you come into my room, okay?"

DW nodded, following Arthur into the house and gently closing the screen door behind her. Arthur felt he'd dodged a Read family crisis, but he knew it wasn't over. Whenever DW was around, things could get complicated very, very easily.

|Returning Home|

After spending the morning wandering the farm, Jane wasn't feeling well and decided it would be best to return to Elwood City. The children were quiet in the backseat as they drove home, their thoughts eased by Arthur's kind words to each sibling. David and Jane noticed how caring he'd been to them, and when they were alone with him before dinner, they asked him why he was taking a bigger role in their life.

"I…I really don't know how to answer that," Arthur stammered. Jane laughed, "I think you're growing up, Arthur. Adults do things just because they need to be done. You knew Kate needed your help, and you knew DW needed your help, so you told them what they needed to hear," she smiled. David nodded in agreement, "And we want to reward you for being such a good big brother. What would you like for dinner tonight?"

It'd been a long time since Arthur was asked that question, but he knew what to do. After looking in the pantry and the refrigerator, he asked for his dad's special spaghetti dinner. David then did the same thing as Arthur, moving between the pantry and refrigerator looking for ingredients. Arthur helped him move select ones to the counter, and soon all of them were there.

"You don't have to help, but I think it'd be nice," David smiled. Arthur shrugged, beginning to open cans for his father. While they worked, Jane moved into the master bedroom for a nap, giving David the opportunity to speak to his son alone, "I'll be honest that we're getting more worried now. Money is going to be tighter, as is space, but I think we can do it if this new you sticks around. Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

"I hope I am, but I won't be old enough to get a job for years," Arthur replied. David laughed, shaking his head, "You're right about that, but that's not what I meant. Childcare is expensive, and I don't think we can have the baby in day care for too long, if at all. I want you to be more available as a resource. Grandma Thora was that for you, DW, and Kate, but now that's she's older, I'd feel wrong to ask her. We need someone more able-bodied, and you're our man. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I, uh—" Arthur stammered.

"I'm not talking about when the baby is first born. She's already talked to her boss, and they all agreed at the firm to let her work from home, maybe even permanently. But on those days when you're needed, once the baby is old enough, we'll need you to help out more. Do you understand now?"

"I can do that. Is that why you both called me out on being a better big brother?" Arthur asked. David shook his head, "I heard what you and DW were talking about outside, well your mother did. She said you looked a little skeptical when she claimed Kate gets all the attention now. You might not realize it, Arthur, but we do owe you a little more one-on-one time. Now that you're older, we know you want to spend more time with your friends, so we let you, but you should have quality time with us every now and then too, and so does DW. I'm quite interested in reading her letter, but I'm already planning some outings, some very cheap or free outings. I'd like your help in that department too."

"The art exhibit has free lectures sometimes," Arthur noted. David nodded, "And that's exactly what I need to know. We might not see exactly what she wants to see, but hey, education is education," David smiled. "Now, do you want to know the secret to my amazing spaghetti recipe? You'll be the only one," he winked. Arthur nodded, happily watching his dad's every move and taking in every last moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

|Wait, there's MORE big news?|

Arthur was with his mother as she went to her ultrasound appointment. It was two weeks after they'd told the girls the big news, but so far, not much had changed. DW was still a wicked pain at times, and Kate was still quiet yet excited about the new changes. Arthur was beginning to take on new responsibilities, but he still felt the same, at least until he arrived at the doctor's office.

So far, his mom was only showing a little, but some of the women were like big round balls sitting in chairs. Arthur had forgotten how big a pregnant belly could get as he sat down between a very pregnant woman and his mother.

"How far along are you?" a woman asked a moment later. The room quieted as Jane gave her response, "I'll be four months tomorrow," she smiled. A few people looked her over before exchanging glances with the other soon-to-be moms. "Wow, I wonder what that was about," Jane murmured to Arthur before picking up a magazine. Arthur shrugged, trying to decide if he wanted to read a magazine, but all of them were about parenting, so he wasn't interested.

A few minutes later, Jane was called to the back. Arthur had been with his parents to appointments before, so he knew his mom usually liked to go back alone. Today, she took Arthur's hand and pulled him towards the back, "I want you with me," she smiled. "You won't see anything bad, I promise," she winked, leading Arthur into a small room.

His mother sat on the exam table as a nurse in pink scrubs walked into the room. Arthur took a chair on the opposite side of the table while the nurse prepared a computer-looking machine, "We'll have to move fairly quickly today, if you don't mind. I'll be performing the entire ultrasound, and if everything goes as planned, you should be in-and-out in no time. You'll discuss everything with your doctor when you go back to him in…two weeks," the nurse smiled, eying Jane's chart.

"Sounds good," Jane nodded, laying back on the table and lifting her shirt. Arthur hadn't seen his mom's bare stomach in a while, and seeing her now with the little baby bump made him nervous, but he knew it was okay.

"I'm going to measure you first, then we'll start," the nurse said, pulling out a loose tape measure. She wrapped it around the baby bump before returning to the chart, "Hmm, you're measuring ahead of schedule. Are you sure you're only four months along?"

"I'm not even that far yet," Jane said. "I thought people were giving me strange looks. Is that normal?" she asked in a low whisper. The nurse pulled out a bottle filled with a clear liquid, "Well, that's why we're doing the ultrasound, to make sure everything is okay. This is going to feel pretty cold, but it'll warm up soon."

Jane winced a little at the coolness, but soon everything was underway accordingly. Arthur watched as the nurse pulled out a wand-like thing and pressed it onto Jane's stomach. Gradually a blurry image began to appear on the screen. Jane remained looking up to the ceiling, but Arthur kept watching, not sure what he was looking at.

"First, I'm going to find the heartbeat," the nurse explained, moving the wand around. A moment later, a strange sound filled the room, making Arthur jump. Jane laughed, "It's okay, Arthur. That's a heartbeat," Jane smiled. Arthur nodded, watching the nurse jot down a note before moving the wand again. The sound filled the room, and both Jane and the nurse exchanged glances.

"Well, Mrs. Read, I think I know why you're a little larger than normal. That is a second heartbeat," the nurse smiled. "Congratulations, you're having twins!"

"Make sure there's no more in there," Jane blushed. The nurse grinned, adjusting the machine. Two fuzzy figures appeared on screen. The nurse spent time looking them over, but Jane looked upwards. She wanted to be surprised at the gender, but she didn't expect two babies.

Arthur felt jittery as the nurse signed off on the appointment. His mother's doctor appointment was moved up a week because of the new update, but so far things looked good. His mother was having a normal pregnancy, aside for the twins part. That was a huge surprise for everyone, and Arthur wondered how his family would handle it as his mother drove home.

Once there, David was cooking dinner with DW while Kate watched television. Jane immediately went to her room to change clothes, and Arthur moved upstairs to work on his homework, careful to remain quiet about the news. Jane would tell the family during dinner, he knew, and when David made the call for everyone to take their seats, he felt his heart beat faster.

Once seated, he eyed the meal to keep his mind off his mother. They were having cheeseburger casserole, a creation his father tried the previous month. The kids didn't like it at first, but he admitted to some healthy substitutions. Seeing that DW helped with the creation, Arthur knew there wouldn't be any tofu-imitation beef or any other weirdness. He happily accepted a helping with a light smile.

"Everyone, I had my ultrasound appointment this afternoon. Guess what?" Jane asked. David laughed, "You sound like you have some news for us. Are we expecting a nice healthy baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, is it healthy?" DW chimed in, her mouth full of the casserole.

"Well…there's two. I'm having twins," she smiled. David gasped before immediately rushing to Jane to hug her. The children remained in their seats, stunned into silence. Even though Arthur already knew, he reacted the same way. He had no choice; it was just too surprising.

|Basketball with Buster|

"Wow, she's having twins?" Buster asked. Arthur nodded as he tossed the basketball back to him. "I didn't really expect that. I'm sure my mom will be happy to hear that. Wait, can I tell her or is it out now?"

"Mom made the official announcement a few weeks ago. I didn't stick around after dinner to see what she'd do about this one, but I heard her mention social media. Your mom might already know if she's…yep, here she comes now," Arthur nodded, kicking a loose pine cone as Bitzi ran up in her bathrobe and slippers, "Oh, congratulations, Arthur! I want to visit your mom soon. Will you help me work everything out with her?" Bitzi asked. Arthur nodded, promising results, before returning to the game.

"You know that changes everything, don't you? I mean, one baby is plenty for a family like yours, but two? That's one too many. I'm happy for you, but I watched this documentary about how much a child costs. Doubling that would be a nightmare! Mind you, we're thirteen and broke, so yeah," Buster laughed, tossing the basketball into the net. It barely went in, but once it did, Arthur stepped up to retrieve it.

"They want me to be the baby sitter, but I'm worried. It's been forever since we had a baby in the house, and Grandma Thora helped with everything when I was younger. Now she's gotten too old to watch all of us kids, so they want me to do some of the work once Mom goes back to work. I'm almost scared to, especially if I have to watch Kate and DW too," Arthur groaned. Buster nodded firmly, "Especially DW. Is she still a nightmare?" Buster asked. Arthur nodded. "Oh," Buster grimaced. "I mean, I'm sure you're up for it, but not right now. I hope they wait until you're ready."

"Me too," Arthur nodded. His thoughts echoed his words, 'Me too.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

|Four Months Later|

Arthur came home from school to find his mother resting with her feet up on the couch. She'd grown so much since they found out she was having twins, but at least she wasn't so sick anymore. Her ankles looked swollen, so Arthur offered to massage them. She turned him down, sighing heavily as she closed her laptop.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Arthur asked. Jane sighed, "Well, I might as well tell you. We were looking at a listing a few streets over. It was over our budget, but it was a nice house. I just found out someone out bid us, so we won't be moving. If we don't find someplace soon, we'll have to have them right here, and that just feels like too much."

"Well, you can turn my room into a nursery and I can sleep down here or in the garage or something. They're more important than me," Arthur said. Jane gasped, "While I'm thankful, Arthur, I could never do that to you! You're my son, right now my only son, and I just couldn't treat you so badly. I'll turn the master bedroom into a nursery…again. Now, if you don't mind, I do want to put a spare bed in your room," Jane smiled. Arthur shrugged; as long as his parents were happy, he was happy.

Over the next few days, the Read's started furniture shopping to prepare the home for the new babies. Jane was only growing bigger and time was growing shorter for the family to prepare. With so much to do, everyone pitched in, including DW and Kate. On top of that, some of the local women offered to throw her a baby shower, including Millicent Crosswire. She wanted to host the event, and a weekend later, Jane and the local women arrived for the event.

Arthur decided to attend, namely to help load the car when the baby shower was over, and Bailey offered him time in the mansion's game room to kill time. While he waited, an older nanny walked through the house with a small child at her side. Arthur almost forgot Muffy had a younger sibling. She rarely spoke of them, namely because of the jealousy. Muffy was a daddy's girl, and now that she wasn't the youngest, she kept her little sibling under wraps.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Francine asked, sitting beside Arthur in the game room. She eyed the screen carefully, not recognizing the game.

"I'm helping, well I will be later," Arthur replied. Francine nodded, "I came with my mom but it's pretty boring up there right now. They haven't even gotten to opening the gifts yet," Francine sighed, watching Arthur play. "How do you feel about having new twins coming?"

"I'm fine with it. I just hope everything will work out in the end. My parents are pretty stressed, and things are going to get tight at home. But, I guess I'm excited," Arthur smiled. Francine nodded, watching him playing. "Want to join me?" Arthur offered. Francine shrugged, joining Arthur in the game. She didn't know what to do at first, but Arthur showed her what to do.

And in the end, Francine helped Arthur load his father's catering van with gifts while Jane went home with Bailey in the Crosswire limo. All was well, and the family was now simply waiting for their new bundles to arrive.

|Early Birds|

Arthur was sitting at his desk doing homework when he heard a commotion downstairs. His mother and father were at a doctor's appointment for his mother, so he knew the incident had something to do with the girls. Instead, it was their father rushing inside.

"Dad, what do you need me to do?" Arthur asked. David pointed to the master bedroom's closet, "Pack a bag, now. Your mom is being taken to the hospital to have the babies."

"Mom's having the babies?!" DW shouted. She and Kate rushed into the master bedroom, careful not to bump into the two cribs. They immediately stepped back as Arthur began catching clothes for his father, who was completely inside the closet.

"They think it's the best option. She's only a month early, they said, but it's time anyway. Arthur, you'll need to stay here for now. Once your mom is settled and everything is taken care of, I'll come back. If I can't, your aunt might come, Aunt Jessica. Now I have to go," David said quickly, tossing one last thing into the suitcase before grabbing another bag of baby-related supplies Jane had already packed.

The Read children crowded the window as David rushed off towards the hospital. They had no idea what to expect, but they hoped everything would be okay. And Arthur? He wanted desperately to be there.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

|Welcome to the World, Twins!|

Arthur was in the living room with DW and Kate when the doorbell sounded. Arthur got to the door several moments after his sisters, but at least they waited. Arthur opened the door after seeing his aunt and his father in the peep hole.

"Hey, everyone," Aunt Jessica smiled, greeting the girls with hugs before patting Arthur's shoulder. "Girls, why don't you help me get my bags?" Aunt Jessica asked, leading the girls outside.

"What do you want me to do, Dad?" Arthur asked. David smiled, holding up his keys," Let's get back to the hospital. Your mom is eager to see you one last time before she has the twins."

Arthur got into the car with his father, and after a short trip, they were at Elwood City's hospital. On the third floor, David led Arthur to his mother's room, where she was sitting in a bed in a white hospital gown. Her big belly was still poking up underneath the sheets, so Arthur knew the twins hadn't been born yet.

"Oh, Arthur, you made it," Jane cried, hugging her son. "Everything is fine with me. They just noticed one of the babies seemed a little stress, so they've induced my labor. They did a scan and saw I can have them naturally, so, some time tonight you're going to have some new siblings, and I want you to be here with your father to keep him sane."

"I'm fine," David sighed, but Arthur could tell by the throbbing vein in his forehead that he was quite stressed.

"Do I need to do anything right now?" Arthur asked. Jane laughed before breathing funny. David smiled, "She's having a contraction, Arthur. It's fine. She was about to say there's nothing for you to do right now, right Jane?" David asked. Jane nodded, breathing in a nice pattern for a few more seconds until the contraction passed.

"I'm fine, Arthur, but it's up to you where you wait. There's a chair in the corner or a waiting room up the hall. Or you can head home if you'd like. I just wanted to see you because I knew you'd be worried," Jane explained. Arthur nodded, deciding to take the seat in the corner facing the television.

Arthur quickly realized that waiting around a hospital wasn't very fun. Every few minutes or so, his mother would wince from another contraction, and even though he knew what it was, he still worried about her. He thought of waiting in the waiting room, but after stepping out of Jane's room, he noticed how loud the hospital was and decided against it.

In the end, Arthur said goodbye to his parents and took the bus home, arriving just in time to answer plenty of questions for his sisters and aunt. When they were informed, Arthur decided to invite Buster over to have someone to wait with. He arrived a few minutes later with a nervous Bitzi, who joined Aunt Jessica in front of the television to watch the evening programs and to chat.

Hours passed, and soon the house was quiet. Bitzi returned home and the kids went to bed. Aunt Jessica remained downstairs, and early in the morning, she was up to receive the call: the babies had been born.

At four in the morning, Aunt Jessica brought the Read children to the hospital after dropping Buster off at his house. They were allowed into their mother's room, where two little bundles sat in their mother's arms.

"Pink _and_ blue?" DW asked softly. Jane smiled and held the sleeping babies so the others could see.

"Meet Vicky and Ricky, a girl and a boy," Jane smiled. Arthur felt his heart soar; he finally had a little brother to call his own.


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The Read family took home their little bundles, but Jane and David continued to look for a new place to live. A few months after the twins were born, a new house became available just a few steps up the street. The family pounced on the property, and soon they had a new house. Arthur was able to keep his own room, but Kate and DW continued to share, just as the twins shared a nursery. There was even an extra room for the kids to play in, as well as plenty of room in the yard for swing and picnic table.

Sadly, a few months after moving in, Pal was hit by a car. Arthur buried him at their new house in his favorite spot, but he would never forget his best friend.

As the twins grew older, Arthur felt himself growing more attached to all four of his siblings and not just his little brother. He had to be responsible for them, and he became their sole caretaker when his parents were away. And he did a great job with his new responsibilities.

~End

A/N: I decided to end this here because Naomi's World covers the gaps. I repeated the part about Pal in case anyone missed it. I think the timeline might be a little off for everything, but this is my first ever prequel, so I kind of expected that sort of thing.

I wrote this for a reason though. "Naomi's World" is a future piece that had a few things that needed to be answered, namely the two extra babies and why the Read's needed to move into a bigger house. Ultimately, that sort of thing is my decision in a piece, and it was my decision to do the prequel. I was actually inspired by an episode of The Simpsons where Bart is envious of the relationship his sisters have with each other, and I feel like the same could have happened between Arthur and Ricky…if Arthur wasn't so responsible. I'm happy with this piece and I hope everyone enjoyed it. And if you haven't read "Naomi's World," feel free to check it out.

Also, I wrote a sequel to Naomi's World called "Arthur's World." I just found it last month, so I honestly don't remember what it's about, but I'll start posting it soon.


End file.
